One, Two, Three and More
by darilyn
Summary: There were many things between them that were left unfinished. It's not as if they were lovers, but he knew there was a spark between them that left their former teammates bewildered most of the times. Kuroko himself would not mind being with Akashi.


Some days, Kuroko thought as he looked up at the dark sky, he wondered what it would have been like had he attended Rakuzan with Akashi. There were many things between them that were left unfinished. It's not as if they were lovers, but he knew there was a spark between them that left their former teammates bewildered most of the times. Kuroko himself would not mind being with Akashi.

The rain was getting stronger, and Kuroko felt himself shivering. He must have gone senile; his friends would exasperatedly say if they find him like this, walking under the rain. But he was not walking, instead he was standing there, looking up at the sky with a look in his eyes that would made anyone think twice before talking him out of his current condition.

Kuroko knew he loved Akashi, had been since the beginning of their second year in Teiko. He didn't know if Akashi reciprocated the feelings, but there was undeniably something special in the way Akashi treated him compared to others. He knew to an extent that Akashi considered him special. That thought made him happier than it should.

He smiled softly before he looked down and walked forward. The raincoat he wore was getting uncomfortable. As he made his way to his home, his thoughts strayed again to his former captain. Akashi was special for him, even before he developed this feeling. Most people would agree that it was because Akashi was the one who found him, who created his existence as the sixth man. Kuroko begged to differ.

Small gestures like giving him a slight smile when nobody else was looking, giving him drinks when he was too exhausted to get his own, combing his hair when they had training camp and giving a pat on the shoulder, they were everything Kuroko had lived for. Akashi was sweet in his own way. And Kuroko knew he was the only one to have received such treatment from the redhead.

Now if only they work out everything that had been left untouched since their third years, Kuroko was sure he would restore what he had cherished. It had been too long. He missed the days where he could simply enjoy practices with Akashi and the others and end the day with a Popsicle bought by their former captain. He was shockingly generous whenever he had the chance to come along with them to the konbini.

Kuroko took a turn, where he could see the roof of his house. The rain was getting weaker too, and the sun was just starting to peek out from the cloud. When he was about five feet away from his gate, the sun was completely out. He looked up; breath hitched at the way the raindrops falling from the leaves of a tree near his house. The sun was blindingly light, the air was humid and cold and the birds on the tree were chirping.

At that exact moment, a smile flitted across Kuroko's lips. He took out his cellphone, dialing a number he hadn't for months.

He knew it was time to step out of his comfort zone. If he wanted to make this work out, he had to make the first step.

"Akashi-kun, I have something to tell you."

Maybe there would be a lot of things they need to settle between them. Their different philosophies in basketball might be one of the first few things they need to set aside. And there would be a lot of firsts that they would go through, and Kuroko would welcome them happily, as should Akashi, if the idiot was ready to throw the towel in and gave in to his heart's desire already without making Kuroko wait like an idiot again.

* * *

END.

**A/N:** I didn't check this, so mistakes would happen. This is a simple AkaKuro concept that I love, plus the setting that I placed Kuroko in. The rain and the tree, the raindrops, the humid air, I love the nature after rain. And I think it's just simply realistic how the nature made Kuroko realized that life is not just about waiting. It's about going with the flow and made a grape juice out of lemon life give us and laugh when people wonder how we did it.

Haha, I'm not making any sense. Whatever.

I like to think there was never a drama about their relationship, contrary to some AkaKuro fanfics. They were just simply idiots in love who may or may not just comfortable being with the person they like. Even when they separated to different high schools, there was never an immense pain, just a sense of longing of wanting the other to be there with them.

Again, I'm not making any sense.

Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.


End file.
